The Last Autumn
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: "Kau masih seperti ini, padahal... Ini sudah berganti tahun." / "Ini milik Itachi, ambilah untuk mengenalnya, Ino-chan." / "Apa mungkin kita jodoh ya? Hahaha!"  / "Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu." This story for ShiNoMe event


Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan berwarna putih bersih dengan bau obat yang menyengat indra penciumannya. Ruangan itu adalah kamar Itachi Uchiha. Ino merapatkan sedikit syal merah yang melingkari lehernya sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi. Mata indahnya menatap sendu sesosok pria yang sedang terbaring lemah di balik kaca pintu tersebut.

_**Cklek!**_

"Aku datang, Itachi..." lirih Ino setelah membuka pintu tersebut. Lalu ia tutup dan berjalan menuju ranjang Itachi. Ia tetap menjaga tatapan sendunya pada Itachi. Matanya kini menelusuri wajah pucat pria yang pernah membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta kala itu.

"Kau masih seperti ini, padahal... Ini sudah berganti tahun." Tangan Ino bergerak menyentuh tangan Itachi, lalu kembali bergerak untuk menggenggam erat tangan putih itu. Ini musim gugur kedua bagi Ino menemani Itachi yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Tanpa disadari Itachi, wanita itu sering menangis menghadap jendela besar di kamar itu. Sesekali pula Ino berdoa memohon pada sang Pencipta agar diberikannya kebahagiaan yang besar juga kesembuhan total pada Itachi, walaupun ia tetap harus meninggalkan Itachi.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. Setelah berkata 'masuk', sesosok wanita berwajah oriental itu masuk dengan senyum yang terjaga.

"Apa benar ini kamar Itachi Uchiha?" tanya wanita itu dengan fasih menggunakan bahasa Perancis.

"Ah, iya... Masuklah," jawab Ino sembari berdiri. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ino menatap wanita yang berwajah oriental itu perlahan, baju casual dengan jaket tebal untuk menutupinya dari rasa dingin di luar sana.

"Perkenalkan namaku Konan. Teman SMA Itachi," ucap wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

Ino mengangguk kecil, "aku Ino." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

"Ino? Jadi kau Ino ya?" Konan terlihat cukup terkejut. Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan hanya mengangguk.

"Oh Uchiha-_san_, pantas kau jarang kembali ke Jepang. Ternyata kau menemukan 'musim gugur'mu di sini ya?" tanya Konan pada Itachi yang masih berbaring tidur di sampingnya.

"Maksud anda?"

Konan menoleh pada Ino lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu dan mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengenalnya, tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'musim gugur'?"

"Hhh... Itu berarti kau masih belum mengenalnya."

Ino ingin membantah Konan tapi tiba-tiba suaranya tertahan sesaat Konan menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua kepadanya. Pandangan Konan meminta Ino untuk mengambil buku ini dan membacanya.

"Tapi ini―"

"Ini milik Itachi, ambilah untuk mengenalnya, Ino-_chan_."

Sedikit ragu Ino mengambil buku milik Itachi. Setelah Ino mendapatkan buku itu, Konan tersenyum lega pada Ino lalu Itachi.

"Ku rasa, ini sudah waktunya. Aku pulang dulu, Uchiha-_san _, Ino-_chan_," ucap Konan pada mereka yang berada di ruangan itu. Konan pun berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" Teriakan Ino menghentikan gerakan tangan Konan yang akan membuka pintu ruangan.

"Terima kasih..." Tanpa membalikan badannya, Konan tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan yang lega.

'_Semoga kau tenang, Uchiha...'_

.

Ino menghela nafas entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu setelah Konan pergi, ia masih belum siap untuk membuka dan membaca buku itu. Ino sedikit takut―atau perasaan aneh menyeruak di hatinya, seakan-akan jika ia membacanya, ia akan mendapati sesuatu yang sudah lama ia kenali.

"Tidak, tidak... Aku harus tetap membacanya" gumam Ino pada diri sendirinya. Diambilnya buku bersampul coklat tua itu lalu dibukanya perlahan demi perlahan. _Ini sebuah catatan perjalanan Itachi_... Batin Ino setelah membaca beberapa tulisan Itachi. Sesaat ia menemukan sebuah tulisan Itachi yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya. Judul tulisan itu adalah 'Musim Gugur'. Ia pun membaca tulisan itu.

_._

_Cakrawala sore hari masih terlukis berwarna Jingga keemasan. Angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan coklat itu masih mengalun pelan. Musim ini musim gugur, musim dimana pepohonan mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Masih di taman bermain yang sama, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu bermain seorang diri di ayunan yang sudah pudar warnanya. Bahkan angin itu menggerakan helai demi helai rambut pirang miliknya. Sedangkan diriku masih di dalam mobil bersama kaa-san menunggu seseorang di sana._

_Suasana taman itu begitu hening dengan iringan suara berdecit yang ditimbulkan ayunan tua itu. sang gadis hanya terdiam menunduk menatap kakinya yang ikut bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan tubuhnya. Mata indahnya menatap kosong sepatu berwarna coklat tua miliknya. Sesekali ia menguap kecil dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata. Ia terlihat mengantuk._

_Terlihat sesosok lelaki dewasa itu mendekati sang gadis yang masih tetap bermain di ayunan tua. Lagi-lagi angin yang bersepoi itu menggerakkan helaian rambut pirang sang gadis yang masih saja terdiam._

_Lelaki itu sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Dapat ku lihat tubuh sang gadis bergetar kecil dengan hidung yang memerah._

_Entah apa yang diucapkan mereka berdua. Yang kulihat hanyalah tubuh sang gadis yang terus gemetar. Gadis itu terlalu kedinginan sebab menunggu sang ayah disana selama tiga jam._

_Lagi kulihat Kepala sang ayah menggeleng kecil dengan raut wajah yang cukup khawatir. Setelah sang gadis berucap sesuatu, sang ayah mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lirih pada gadis itu. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kecil itu._

_Kaa-san mengatakan padaku untuk keluar dan menemui mereka. aku hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengikuti kaa-san di sampingnya. Lalu Okaa-san memanggil sebuah nama yang saat itu aku lupa. Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati kaa-san bersama ku._

"_Okaa-san!" teriak gadis itu sembari melepaskan genggaman erat tangannya dan berlari menuju Kaa-san. Kaa-san tersenyum kecil sembari membungkuk membuka lebar lengannya dan mendapati gadis itu memeluk erat lehernya._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Ino," ujar Kaa-san yang masih saja tersenyum. Gadis itupun melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil. Lalu lelaki itu menyebut nama Kaa-san. Lalu mata hitam itu menatap aku yang ikut menatapnya. Lelaki itu seperti musim gugur... Batin ku._

_Aku tidak cukup menyimak pembicaraan dua dewasa itu. Aku hanya menatap gadis berambut pirang yang ikut menatapku malu-malu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sang lelaki 'musim gugur' itu memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat ayunan tadi. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kutarik tangan kecil gadis itu menjauh dari sepasang dewasa itu. Dia hanya menatap bingung dan pasrah ditarik olehku. Dirinya ku tarik sampai di sebuah ayunan tua yang sama dengan tadi ia bermain._

"_Duduklah," ucap ku datar kepadanya. Ia menurut saja pada ku dengan duduk di ayunan tadi, begitupun dengan aku yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya._

"_Kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanyanya._

"_Entahlah, Tou-san mu menyuruh kita untuk menunggu di sini," jawab ku simpel. Dia lagi-lagi menatap ku dalam. Merasa dipandangi terus menerus, aku ikut menatap dirinya._

"_Ada apa menatapku terus?"_

_Wajahnya tersipu malu karena ketahuan menatap ku terus. "Tidak apa, hanya saja... Kau terlihat tampan." _

"_Benarkah?" Sebelah alis ku terangkat dan sedikit tersipu. Gadis itu mengangguk riang dan kembali bermain dengan ayunannya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari ku._

"_Apa mungkin kita jodoh ya? Hahaha!" ucap gadis itu asal dan polos. Tidak menyadari bahwa aku yang berada di sebelahnya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya._

"_Kenapa bisa?" tanya aku tak mengerti._

"_Entahlah, aku hanya menyebutnya karena aku ingin saja," jawabnya lagi dengan amat sangat polos. Aku tertawa lalu mengacak rambut pirang miliknya yang dihadiahi cemberut oleh sang pemiliknya._

"_Kalau kita jodoh, maka dua belas tahun lagi kita akan bertemu di salah satu kota Paris ini. Bagaimana?" usul ku mengerling._

"_Hm... Baiklah! Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau akan datang kembali ke sini?"_

_Aku berpikir sesaat. "Pasti kita akan bertemu, aku yakin." Lalu ku tepuk pelan kepalanya._

"_Terima kasih, err__... Namamu siapa?__"_

"_Aku Ita__―__"_

"_INO!" Teriakan lelaki dewasa itu cukup menggema di taman itu dan membuat kami berdua menoleh padanya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, lelaki itu menarik tangan gadis kecil menjauh dari ku._

_Hatiku sakit melihat gadis kecil tadi menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan kami berdua di taman. Lalu aku menoleh pada Kaa-san yang menatap sendu kepergian mereka tadi. Kini, aku mendapati suatu hal dalam hidup ku._

"_Aku membencinya... Ya, aku membenci musim gugur..."_

.

Buku yang tadi berada di pangkuannya, kini terjatuh di lantai. Perlahan air mata Ino turun seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Itachi adalah remaja yang pernah ia temui dulu. Dulu, disaat mereka mengucapkan janji itu. lagi-lagi Ino bersimpuh di samping Itachi sembari menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Takut, hanya rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ino..." Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan ia menatap tak percaya Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Itachi―"

"Terima kasih..." bisik Itachi lirih. Perlahan-lahan mata itu menutup beserta genggamannya yang semula mengerat.

"Itachi! Bangun, Itachi! Kumohon... Hiks... Itachi!" Teriak Ino menggenggam erat tangan Itachi yang sudah terkulai lemah. Suara nyaring yang berasal dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung semakin membuat Ino mengeraskan genggamannya berharap hangat itu kembali padanya. Pada Itachi.

"ITACHIII!"

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Itachi sudah pergi selama tiga tahun ke alam yang berbeda dengan Ino. Kini Ino sudah berada di depan makam Itachi dengan sebuket mawar merah juga buku bersampul coklat milik Itachi.

"Sudah tiga tahun... Kepergianmu, Itachi." Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku itu menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Aku... Berharap kau bahagia di sana," lanjut Ino. Angin yang semula bersepoi tiba-tiba saja cukup menggerakan helaian rambut Ino sehingga ia menutup matanya dan tanpa sengaja buku itu terjatuh. Setelah angin itu pergi, Ino menunduk akan mengambil buku yang sudah terbuka tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia membaca sebuah kalimat yang dituliskan oleh Itachi pada bagian akhir buku. Ino begitu terharu dan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Kali ini, ia tahu bahwa Itachi bahagia di sana.

'_Yamanaka Ino, adalah seorang gadis yang ku temui waktu kecil di musim gugur. Dia mirip ayahnya, sang musim gugur yang sangat ku benci. Tapi setelah pertemuan kami yang selanjutnya, aku tak lagi membenci musim gugur karena aku melihat musim gugur sebagai seorang Yamanaka Ino. Walaupun dahulu kami pernah mengikat janji, tapi kami tetap tidak bisa bersama. Bagiku tidak apa, __Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu__.'_

"Terima kasih... Itachi."

.

The End

ABC side

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak rush dan terkesan tiba-tiba konflik :)

Sengaja saya ambil konflik langsung karena saya mengambil dari sisi cerpen.

Jadi, mohon maaf! xD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

The Last Autumn punya Shaneeta chornicles.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan dimohon untuk me-review_ ya :)_


End file.
